The Lion, the White City and the Wizards
by hobbitatheart22
Summary: When four mysterious british teens and three young wizards are swept into Middle-Earth, the find themselves in the midst of a great battle and find unexpected help from nine odd companions. WoWP/Narnia/LoTR. T for violence.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Narnia, Wizards of Waverly Place, and Lord of the Rings all belong to their respective owners. All characters are fictional. Any resemblance between a character and any person, living or dead, is merely coincidental.

Susan sighed. She was going home for Christmas Break after a long year at boarding school, and normally it would have been her favorite part of the year. But this year would be the first Christmas the Pevensie siblings would spend without their father, who had been killed in the war. Their mum had recently remarried, though the siblings hadn't met their new stepfather yet.

"Susan!" her thoughts were interrupted by her younger sister, Lucy. "We're here!" Lucy shouted as she shot out the car door. Susan couldn't help but smile. Lucy was almost always cheerful.

After letting her younger brother, Edmund, out of the car, she paid the cab driver and grabbed her and her siblings' luggage. Almost as soon as they approached it, the door was opened by their oldest sibling, Peter, who had just gotten home from college.

"Hi Peter!" Lucy exclaimed as she hugged her older brother.

"Well, you've certainly grown up," Susan remarked to Peter after they had exchanged greetings. "How's college going?"

"Good, but it's rather hard to adjust," he said to them. Just last year Peter had been accepted to Oxford University, while Susan, Edmund and Lucy had been attending boarding school.

"Where's Mum?" Edmund asked.

"She's getting dinner ready," Peter replied.

"Have you met Bill yet?" Lucy asked the question that was on all of their minds.

Peter was slower to reply this time. "Yes," he said finally. "He's…interesting."

"What do you mean?" Susan asked him.

"Well," at this Peter lowered his voice to a whisper, "He's not exactly the nicest man I've ever met."

"Oh." Lucy looked dejected.

"It's alright, Lu," Edmund tried to comfort his sister. "I'm sure we'll have lots of fun."

Although they talked for a bit longer, there was one thing they didn't talk about: Narnia.

Although it had been two years since Susan last went, the pain was still raw for her. After their last visit, she was very upset. So she had thrown herself into her social life, hoping it would ease the pain. But that only made it worse. And now Andrew, a boy from her school, kept trying to ask her out. She had to say no; the memory of Caspian was all too real. And then, when Edmund and Lucy had told her that Caspian was married, it nearly broke her heart. But it wasn't just Caspian; it was Narnia altogether. She had surrounded herself with tons of friends, the most popular kids at school. But they didn't understand about her life as a queen; the only people who knew about her and her siblings adventures in Narnia were the Professor Kirke and their cousin, Eustace. Nothing would be the same.

"Susan!" her Mother's voice broke her thoughts. She ran to greet her eldest daughter.

"Mum!" Susan shouted. No matter how sad she was, she was glad to be with her family for Christmas.

"Oh you've all grown so much since I last saw you!" Her mother exclaimed. She grabbed the suitcases. "Here let me take that."

Just then the door opened and a 40-something man came in. "Helen, I'm-" he stopped short when he saw the Pevensie kids. "Oh, you must be Susan and Edmund and Lucy," he said. "I'm Bill, your new step dad." Susan didn't want to hug him; she just shook his hand instead.

"Well shall we have some dinner?" Mrs. Pevensie broke the tension.

Dinner was quiet that night, with only a few words spoken here and there. Afterwards, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy gathered in the girl's room.

"Well that was awkward," Edmund was the first to speak.

"Talk about it," Lucy remarked. "Why did Mum marry Bill anyhow?"

"I think she was so heartbroken over Dad's death that she just didn't care anymore. She wanted some comfort."

"I know how that feels," Susan remarked, more to herself than anyone else.

"What?" Peter asked her.

"Nothing." She paused "Oh, who am I kidding? I just wish we could be back in Narnia. My life hasn't been the same since Aslan told us we couldn't come back."

"I think we all wish that, Susan," Edmund said to her.

"It's cold in here," Lucy suddenly remarked

"But the windows are all shut, and the heater's on," Susan replied, surprised at how cold it was.

"Then why is there wind?" Edmund asked quizzically. The wind was picking up, but before Susan could say anything something hit her in the head and everything went black.

_Meanwhile, in present-day New York…._

"I can't believe this," Alex Russo said to her older brother Justin.

"What?" He asked.

"It's a Friday night, school is out for Christmas, and we're working in the sandwich shop."

"Well the only reason we're doing that is because Mom and Dad are out Christmas Shopping," He replied, use to 17 year-old Alex's complaints. At 19, Justin considered himself the most mature teen in the Russo family and was constantly bailing Alex out of trouble.

"Yea but I should be out with Harper," Alex retorted. "Our life is so boring. You'd think that since we're Wizards we'd have lots of excitement"

"You never know; something could happen in the blink of an eye," Justin said.

Just then their younger brother Max walked in. "Finally!" Alex exclaimed. "Where were you?" the dinner rush is about to start."

"Homework," he said.

Justin raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

Max looked sheepish. "Well I might have watched a little bit of TV…."

"Oh never mind that; just get to work," Alex told him.

Pretty soon the Sub Station was all filled up and the Russo kids were running back and forth trying to fill orders. Things were just starting to slow down when Alex saw a familiar blond-headed girl coming in. She stopped in her tracks when she realized who it was. She jumped under the counter, pulling Max down with her.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked loudly.

"Shh. You need to be quiet! Gigi's here," Alex told him. "We can't let her see us."

"But then who will serve her?"

"That's the point!" Alex told Max. "If no one serves her she'll leave."

Right then Justin came by and almost tripped over Alex and Max.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Just get down here," Alex told him. "Didn't you see Gigi out there?"

"Well, yea, but-"

"Why is everything spinning?" Max interrupted him.

"Probably because of that spell you did the other day.." Alex told him.

"No, I feel it too," Justin said.

"This is weird," Alex said as the room started to spin. "Max what did you do?"

"Nothing. Honest!" They had to yell now to be heard.

Strangely enough, they were the only ones who seemed to notice

Just then the Sub Station began to disappear, and everything went black.


	2. Middle Earth

Susan woke suddenly. She turned over, hoping get comfortable. "Why is my bed so rocky," she wondered to herself. Just then she realized that she wasn't even in her bed; she was on the ground. She looked over and saw her siblings laying beside her. "That's odd." she thought. "Where am I?" She sat up and looked around. It didn't look familiar to her. She looked beside her, and to her surprise, found her quiver of arrows and her horn, from Narnia. "This is a dream," she said. She pinched herself, hoping she would wake up, but all she felt was a pinch in her arm. "Ok that's weird." Then she remembered. The wind, the spinning, that was how they ended up here. Now the only question was where were they. Lucy sat up beside her.

"Susan, where are we?" Lucy asked.

"That's what I'd like to know. We'd better wake the boys," Susan replied. She shook Edmund.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Peter, who had just come to.

"Let's find someone who can tell us where we are," Susan suggested.

"I'd say that's our best bet," Peter said. "Let's head this way."

The Russos found themselves in an unfamiliar place.

"Um, guys, is it just me, or has New York City suddenly gotten more rural," Max remarked.

"This isn't NYC," Justin said.

"Well then where is it?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"That's what we need to find out," Justin replied.

"Looks like we're not alone," Max remarked.

Justin looked at him, surprised. "What?"

"There are people coming up over the hill." Max said, pointing to four figures. He ran up to them.

"Hey could you tell us where we are?" He asked. The four people just stared at him in surprise.

"Max!" Justin shouted as he ran up to join them. You'll have to excuse him," Justin apologized. "He's only 15." He got a good look at the people. There were two boys and two girls. He also noticed that they were armed.

"No, it's fine, we were just wondering the same thing," the oldest girl said.

They were joined by Alex. "Oh look Justin, there actually are people who dress dorkier than you," she remarked sarcastically after seeing the strangers' odd clothes that made them look like they were from the 1950s. "Seriously, is that how they dress in England?"

"Why, yes, as a matter of fact," the oldest boy spoke up. "And I suppose that's how they dress in America?" he pointed to the Russo's outfits.

"Peter, I can assure you, Americans dress just like us," the girl said to her brother. "Or at least, they used to…"

"What, are you guys like doing a demonstration on the 1950s or what?" Max asked.

"Um, no, we ARE from the 1950s," Peter stated.

"Whoa Alex they're from the past!" Max exclaimed. "Maybe our counter is actually a time-traveling machine and we're in the past. Like that one time when we-"

"Max!" Justin glared at him. The last thing the Russos needed was for the teens to find out they were wizards. "I'm sorry," he extended his hand. "I'm Justin Russo, and these are my siblings Alex and Max."

"Alright, well we're the Pevensies." Peter said. "I'm Peter, and this is Susan, Edmund and Lucy."

"Well we seem to be going the same way anyhow," Susan said, "So we might as well travel together." She seemed to be the sensible one.

"What do I care?" Alex exclaimed.

"What she means is we'd love to," Justin said.

"Great! We were thinking maybe we should head that way," Edmund spoke up for the first time.

After two hours of straight walking and complaints from Alex, the little group came upon a massive, multi-layered white city.

"Whoa! I wonder how long it took to build that," Max exclaimed as they reached the front gate of the city.

"This place is huge! How will we ever find anyone to help us?" Lucy asked.

"I say we split up. Then we can just alert the others when we find someone," Susan suggested.

"Ok, me and Lucy will go that way," Peter said. He was super protective of all his siblings, but especially Lucy.

"Me and Max will go over there," Edmund stated. He and Max had become good friends already.

"Alright, I guess that means we're going that way" Justin said. He was secretly glad to be with Susan.

"Oh great. I get to be with the nerds," Alex remarked. Justin glared at her. "So who exactly are we looking for anyway?" she asked.

"Anyone who can help," Susan replied.

Just then the three of them were stopped by a man.

"Halt! What is your business in Minas Tirith?" he asked as he drew his sword.

"Minas Tirith?" Susan asked.

"Don't play dumb with me; I'm not going to give you any private information," he said. Susan suddenly straightened up and assumed a commanding, almost queenly air.

"Tell us where we are now," she exclaimed, "By order of High Queen Susan of Narnia." Alex and Justin could only stare. The man looked confused and frightened. He bowed.

"Your majesty; forgive me, you are in Minas Tirith, capital of Gondor, home of their majesties King Aragorn and Queen Arwen. I have never heard of your land, Narnia. It must be on the northern borders of Middle-Earth."

"Middle-Earth?" she asked.

"Why, have you all gone your entire lives without knowing which land you live in?" the man asked.

"Um, no, we're from a place just called Earth," Alex exclaimed.

"You mean the myths are true? That there are other worlds?" He asked.

"Yes, of course," Susan said, everything suddenly clicking. "We were sent here by an….old friend of ours."

"We were?" Alex whispered.

"I'll explain later," Susan told her. "Would you be so kind as to take us to this King Aragorn," she asked the man.

"I would be glad to," the man bowed. "And by the way, my name is Faramir, Steward of Gondor. Follow me right this way." He led them up a ramp which seemed to stretch on forever, until they came to the top of the multi-layered city.

"That was" Alex took a breath, "A hard" another breath, "Climb"

Faramir smiled. "You must get used to it if you are to stay in Minas Tirith. I'm sure the King will let you stay near the top, however, since you are visiting royalty."

"Well, she is" Alex said. " Me and Justin are just plain people."

"Yes, but you are friends of Queen Susan," Faramir said. Susan stopped him.

"Wait. Our siblings are still down there. Could you send someone down to get them?" Susan asked.

"I'll have someone do it right away." Faramir said. He pulled a passing women aside and gave her some instructions. The women nodded and went down the ramp. "We'll have your siblings up here shortly," he said.

"How will they know if it's them?" Alex asked.

"Their clothes."


	3. Many Meetings

A short time later, the Pevensies and Russos were reunited. "I can't believe we're in another world!" Max exclaimed.

"I can't believe they don't have cell phone reception here in Tinas Mirith or whatever it's called," said Alex, who was obviously not happy to be there.

"Oh come on, Alex, lighten up a bit. You were just saying you wanted some excitement," Justin said.

"By excitement, I meant a cute boy at school asking me out or something like that. NOT going into another world where there's no cell phone reception with four weird teens from the 1950s who claim they're royalty," Alex retorted.

"Alex! Just be glad we found a place to stay," Justin told her. "And the Pevensies are actually really nice."

"Oh you just like them because you have a crush on Susan," Alex said.

"Would you stop it?" Justin asked.

They were interrupted by Faramir. "Excuse me, everyone, you may go in now." A guard opened the doors for them. They were escorted into the room, where a group of people were eating.

Faramir walked over to the person at the head of the table, whom they guessed was the king. "Excuse me, your majesty," he started.

"Faramir! Where were you?" The king asked.

"I was taking a walk, your highness" Faramir said.

"Faramir, please just call me Aragorn," the king stated. "Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, I met some, um, visitors."

"Oh really? Where are they?"

"Over there," Faramir pointed to the Russos and the Pevensies. Aragorn stared. He got up and walked over to them.

"Welcome to Minas Tirith," Aragorn said. "Which land do you come from?"

"Well, actually, we're not exactly from here," Peter spoke for all of them. He told Aragorn their story.

"Fascinating!" the king said. "I've heard of other worlds, but always thought they were just myths."

"So did I," Alex remarked.

"Well you will join us for dinner tonight, won't you?" the king asked. "We're just getting ready to start."

"We'd love to," Peter said.

"I promise we shall give you a proper welcome feast tomorrow," Aragorn said.

_Thirty minutes later_

"Remind me again why we're wearing these dresses?" Alex whispered to Susan.

"Because this is what they wear here, Alex," Susan whispered back.

They walked over to the table, where a feast was already in progress. Alex nearly did a double-take when she saw the person next to her. He didn't look more than 3'8, yet he was drinking ale like any adult.

"Um aren't you a little young to be drinking?" she asked him. He turned and stared at her.

"Of course not! There ain't nothin better than a glass of ale!" he said in a thick Scottish accent.

"Well in my world you have to be 21 to drink," she responded.

"21? I passed that 12 years ago!"

"But wouldn't that make you 33?" she asked doubtfully.

"Why yes miss, as a matter of fact!" he replied.

"What kind of person are you anyway?" she asked.

"Haven't people in your bloody land heard of hobbits?" he asked, a little bemused.

"Um no," Alex stated.

"I'm Peregrin Took," the apparent Hobbit said. "But all my friends call me Pippin."

"Ok I'm Alex," Alex said, more than a little surprised. She turned to Susan, who was on the other side of her, talking to a tall blond guy. "Susan!"

"What?" Susan turned away from her conversation.

"What's with all the strange people here?"

Susan smiled. "You just have to get used to it." Alex thought the Pevensies were adjusting too well to being a in another world. Maybe it had something to do with that place they called Narnia.

Meanwhile, Susan was having an interesting conversation. Seated next to her was a tall blond elf who was apparently Legolas the Prince of Mirkwood. It turned out he was also an archer. They were sharing their different stories.

"…So that's how I shot the cave troll," he finished.

"Oh, well, I once won an archery contest against a king," Susan said.

"Well I personally shot 43 orcs in the great battle of Helm's Deep, a battle so bloody no women would have dared fight." Legolas didn't like to be outdone, and not in the least by a teenage girl.

"Are you saying women can't fight?" Susan asked, a hint of tension creeping into her voice.

"Well, no, of course they can, but I believe men are far superior when it comes to-" Susan cut him off.

"That sounds like a challenge to me!" she said a bit too forcefully.

"Alright, then, if you want a contest, then how about tomorrow right after dinner?" Legolas asked. He knew he would win.

"Tomorrow right after dinner!" Susan stated.

_The Next Night_

"So what exactly are we going to again?" Alex asked Susan.

"Aragorn is holding a welcome feast for us," Susan replied.

"You mean you," Alex said. "You know, since you guys are kings and queens and all."

"But you guys too, remember, you're with us," Susan said as she put on a flowing purple dress.

The Pevensies and the Russos had gone straight to bed after dinner the last night. Aragorn had arranged for them to have rooms near the top of the city, much to Alex's delight.

"Half the city's been invited," Susan continued.

"Really? Whoa. They really take the "visiting royalty" thing seriously," Alex exclaimed.

There was a knock on the door.

"You two coming?" They heard Lucy's voice. Lucy had gotten an adjoining room to Susan and Alex's.

Susan and Alex got up and walked out the door, where the rest of the group was waiting for them. "We're ready," Susan said.

"Let's go!" Max exclaimed.

Just then Susan ran back into the room and grabbed her bow and arrows. "What was that for?" Peter asked her once she came back.

"Oh I have a little competition after dinner with Legolas. He thinks men can fight better than women," she said forcefully.

"Oh so that was who I heard arguing last night," Peter exclaimed.

"That was us," Susan said. "I hope I'm not seated next to him again.

They continued on to the banquet hall, where a guard opened the doors for them. Most everyone else had already arrived. The guard went and alerted Aragorn, who turned and immediately called for attention.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our visiting royalty, in whose honor we are gathered here tonight: their Majesties the Pevensies of Narnia, and the Lords Justin and Max and the Lady Alex of Newyork," he announced. Everyone clapped and sat down. Peter went to talk to Faramir, who saw him coming and bowed.

"Your majesty," he began.

"Faramir, do you think that someone could be placed in between Queen Susan and Legolas during dinner?" he asked, "They seem to be getting into some arguments."

"I'll see what I can do," Faramir said.

Susan and Legolas, it turned out, were separated only by Max. They turned and politely said hello to each other, then turned back to their dinners, looking up to glare at each other every so often.

"Are you looking forward to our contest after dinner," Legolas asked, his voice tense but polite.

Susan glanced back at him, her voice equally polite. "Why, yes I am. I hope this proves to you that women can fight."

"I believe that a women's place is in the home, not on the battlefield," Legolas remarked. Max could almost feel the tension between the two of them.

"Well I'll have you know that I fought in many wars during my reign," Susan snapped, her voice getting tenser all the time.

Legolas stood up. "That may be, but the fact remains that men are bett-" he was interrupted by Susan.

"Women can fight just as well as men, and I will prove it to you tonight!" Susan shot back. They were almost shouting by now. And all the while Max was in the middle.

"Guys, you need to take a chill pill or something!" Max shouted. Legolas and Susan stared at him, as if suddenly realizing what they were doing, and promptly sat back down.

After dinner, everyone mingled and chatted with one another. The Pevensies and Russos had many interesting conversations, and Alex found out what exactly hobbits were from Faramir.

"They are rather strange creatures," he said. "They're like humans, except for the fact that they are usually around 3'6 and have hairy feet."

"And I'm thinking they like ale," Alex remarked.

"They do love their ale," Faramir admitted.

Legolas came up to Susan, who was enjoying her talk with Arwen, Aragorn's wife.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she responded.

They grabbed their weapons and went outside to the field, where targets had been set up. A crowd of people had gathered to watch.

"You go first," Legolas said to Susan.

"That's just because I'm a girl, isn't it?" she asked. She drew her bow and arrow and took a shot at the target. She remembered Father Christmas's words: "Trust in this bow, for it will not easily miss," he had told her. The arrow hit the bull's-eye. Legolas drew his bow, and the bulls-eye was again hit.

"This is going to be a long night," Max whispered to Edmund.

_Three Hours Later_

"I can't believe we tied!" Susan exclaimed. "He really is good!"

"Well, hey, at least you showed him that you're good too," Max replied.

Susan and Legolas had tied the contest, and now weren't speaking to each other. Everyone was hanging out in the banquet hall talking and eating.

Suddenly a servant ran into the room. He looked scared.

"Your majesty!" he exclaimed to Aragorn, "The castle is under attack!"


	4. Decisions, Decisions

Aragorn stood up. "What? Who?" He asked.

"I believe it's Orcs, sire," the servant said nervously.

"Everyone get your weapons ready," Aragorn shouted.

The Pevensies and the Russos glanced at each other.

"Will we have to fight?" Max whispered.

Edmund looked at him. "I'm afraid so," he said.

"But we don't have any training," Alex complained.

"They need anyone who can handle a weapon," Peter said. "That includes us. Luckily it's just an attack, not a battle."

They started out cautiously towards the front of the City, where they saw several ugly-looking creatures with weapons.

"Orcs, I presume?" Justin said.

"I believe so," Peter replied.

Legolas and Susan began shooting as many orcs as possible. Aragorn, Peter and Edmund drew their swords. The Russos stood there, not knowing what to do. Finally, Justin drew his sword.

"I guess we should make ourselves useful," he said grimly. He started slashing the orcs, not having any idea what he was doing. Max followed his brother, while Alex chose to stay a few more moments before taking out her sword.

Finally, many bruises and dead orcs later, they were finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought we already defeated Sauron!" Pippin exclaimed, referring to the War of the Ring.

"We did, but there will always be evil in the world," Legolas said.

"It looks like we have a new enemy on our hands," Aragorn said gravely.

"What do you propose we do?" Peter asked.

"I say we forget the whole affair," Gimli, a gruff dwarf, said.

"No. We can't do that. The orcs aren't smart enough to attack on their own. They have to have a leader," Aragorn said.

"What about calling for reinforcements?" Susan asked.

"Yes, what about that? Rohan and Dale will surely help us," Faramir proposed.

"My father will aid us, I know it," Legolas exclaimed.

"We need someone to go and give them the message," Aragorn said.

"We'll go," Peter exclaimed.

"We will?" Alex asked bluntly.

Peter glared at her. "We will."

Legolas stood up. "I will accompany you, as I can show you the safest paths through Mirkwood." Although he wasn't to thrilled to be with Susan, he knew he had to help them.

"Great," Susan muttered, equally thrilled to be going with Legolas.

"We'll have you set off tomorrow," Aragorn said.

A messenger raced into the room. "Your majesty, we have more visitors!" he exclaimed.

"Who?" Aragorn asked, having had his fill of visitors.

A regal-looking man and a beautiful, blond-haired women appeared. Aragorn's eyes widened, and Faramir particularly looked pleased.

"Eomer!" the King exclaimed as he hugged the man. "We did not think you'd be back so soon!"

"We wanted to come as soon as possible," Eomer said, "Because of them." He pointed to Eowyn, who was embracing Faramir.

"Ah, have they set a date for the wedding yet?" Aragorn asked.

"They want it to be as soon as possible, I think," Eomer answered. Aragorn called the Pevensies and the Russos over. "Eomer, these are our visiting royalty, the Pevensies, and their friends, the Russos." He turned to them.

"This is Eomer," he said. "He is the King of Rohan, our strongest ally."

Eomer smiled at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you all," he said.

He and Aragorn walked away to discuss the attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Justin and Alex faced off in the hall.

"There is no way I'm staying here!" Alex exclaimed.

"Why do you say that?" Justin asked.

"Hello, there's a war about to start, in case you didn't notice," she shot back.

"I know that," Justin replied, "And I think we should help."

"Are you kidding? We barely know these people!" Alex exclaimed.

"So? We know them well enough," Justin said. "And besides, how would we get back home? We don't have our wands."

Alex sighed. "Alright, I'll stay, if only because of that," she complained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Pevensies and the Russos were gathered in Susan and Alex's room.

"So how are you guys kings and queens?" Max asked.

"Well it's a long story," Susan said.

"We've got time," Justin said.

"It all began when we had to leave London because of the air raids…" Peter began. He told the story of their adventures in Narnia. Justin glanced at Max and Alex.

"Should we tell them?" he whispered.

"I think we can trust them," Max replied.

They turned back to the Pevensies. "Well, we have something to tell you guys too," Justin said. "The truth is, we're not regular people," he took a deep breath. "We're Wizards."

"You guys are Wizards? That's so cool!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Can you do spells and stuff?" Susan asked.

"Well, yes, small ones, but we need our wands for the bigger ones," Justin told them.

"Oh, and guys, don't tell anyone," Max begged.

"Yea. Our Dad would like kill us if anyone else found out," Alex said. "He's like so worried about it."

"Alex you know he's just trying to protect us," Justin remarked

"It sounds like you guys have good parents," Edmund remarked.

"Please. They're so strict about everything," Alex complained.

"Just be glad you have parents that love you," Lucy said quietly.

"What Lu?" Peter asked.

"Our Dad died in the air raids, and now our Mum's married to a man who doesn't even like us," She said.

"There's something else you should know," Peter said. "Bill's a drunkard."

"What? How could Mum ever get mixed up in that?" Lucy looked like she was about to cry.

Susan put her arm around Lucy's shoulders. "It's like we said the other night. Mum was so heartbroken that she just wanted some comfort."

"At least we have each other," Lucy said. She looked at the Russos. "And you too. I'm glad you're with us."

Alex glanced around the room, finally starting to understand. "That's right," she said. "We're not going to leave you guys. We're gonna stick with you, to the very end."


	5. Travels Through Middle Earth

**The next morning, they set out for Dale.**

"**Trust me, I am NOT a morning person," Alex complained. **

"**Get used to it," Peter said as he tossed her a sword.**

"**Um, what's this?" she asked.**

"**It's a sword," Edmund told her. "You never know when you'll need it."**

"**So how are we getting there anyway?" Max asked. "It's a long way to walk, and I highly doubt they have cars here."**

**Legolas rode up on a beautiful brown horse. **

"**I think that's how we're getting there," Justin told his brother.**

"**I never took horse lessons!" Max argued. "How am I supposed to ride one of those? I haven't ridden a horse since my 5th**** birthday, when I wanted pony rides and Alex turned my pony into a pig."**

**Legolas began pulling up horses for them. The Pevensies easily mounted their steeds, but the Russos had a bit more trouble.**

"**How am I supposed to get up there?" Alex asked.**

**Legolas sighed and pulled up a stool.**

"**Stand on this, Lady Alex," he said. She climbed on top of it and finally succeeded in getting on the horse.**

"**Hey what about me?" Max asked as Justin got on the last horse.**

"**You will ride with your brother," Legolas told him.**

"**Oh man," Max exclaimed sadly as he climbed up with Justin.**

"**Everyone ready?" Legolas asked.**

"**We're ready!" Peter shouted up to him.**

**Legolas said something to his horse in elvish, and the horse took off. The other horses followed suit, and they were soon on their way to Mirkwood.**

**After riding for some while, the Pevensies and Russos got to know their horses pretty well. Legolas had assumed that they all rode well, so he gave them pretty advanced horses.**

**It turned out that of all people, Alex had been giving the spunky, high strung, Arab stallion, and he proved to be extremely hard to handle. **

"**Ugh, why does this horse not listen to me? He's always throwing his head up and stepping sideways real fast. Legolas, help me. This horse is SO annoying!" Alex whined. **

**Legolas sighed. He was getting tired of Alex's whining and complaining.**

"**Yes, Lady Alexandra. I am coming," Legolas said. **

**Suddenly, a harsh wind blew fiercely, blowing tons of leaves and debris right in front of Alex's mount. **

"**Hold Sarasha! Turn him!" Legolas yelled, but it was too late. Sarasha reared, gave a see-sawing buck, and then took off at a dead gallop with Alex hanging on for dear life. Justin and Max started to laugh when Sarasha had started to shake, but when he had took off, the two had quickly grown worried. Legolas whispered something to his steed, then called to the others, "Come, we must save Lady Alexandra before she is thrown, and maybe even killed. At the sound of this, Max and Justin kicked their mare at the same time, and she charged into a gallop with the others close behind.**

**Alex held on to Sarasha's mane, his neck, the saddle horn, the cantle, anything she could hold onto. The only thing was, when Sarasha had bucked, he had yanked the reins out of her hands, so she was unable to slow him down. She decided to use some words to slow him down, but the only "horse" word she knew was "Giddy Up", though she had no idea what it meant.**

"**Giddy Up, Saucy! Come on, Giddy Up!" She yelled, but Sarasha changed nothing about his lightning quick speed. **

**She had been yelling words at him, but it did not work. Just then Alex spotted a large tree trunk lying in the path of her mount. She desperately tried to slow him down, but Sarasha met the large jump head-on. As his back legs propelled the Arab into the air, Alex was thrown onto his chestnut-colored neck. She let out a yelp as the flew through the air. She had never been so scared in her whole entire life. As Sarasha landed, Alex lost her stirrups, and she was starting to fall to the side. When Alex looked up, an two-hundred foot drop loomed about fifty feet away. Alex opened her mouth and screamed for all she was worth. When Sarasha was not more than ten feet away from the deathly drop, she heard hoof beats beside her. Legolas had come to save her! He turned his horse's hindquarters around so he was in the path of Alex and her wild steed. As Sarasha neared the cliff, Legolas turned his horse again so that he completely blocked Sarasha. He began galloping along side Alex and then turned slightly to left, herding Sarasha away from the cliff. Peter then came up on the left side of Alex, so that Sarasha could not turn back to the edge. Legolas then reached for Alex's reins, snagged them, and pulled hard while murmuring to Sarasha in Elvish. At Legolas's command, Sarasha suddenly slid back on his heels and stopped so suddenly that Alex could not hang on anymore. She flew over his head and landed about three feet away from the cliff. Legolas dismounted, asked Peter to hold the reins of his horse and Sarasha's, then rushed over to Alex, who laid there as still as night. **

"**Lady Alexandra! Are you alright?" Legolas called as he hurried over to her.**

**Alex slowly got up. Her back, head, neck, and arms hurt. Her left arm hurt a lot more than the others.**

"**Do not move. I am coming to help you," Legolas said. When he reached Alex, The chivalrous elf instructed her to slowly scoot back. When she was a safe distance away from the edge, he examined her left arm.**

"**It is not broken, but it is very bruised and beaten. It will be very sore. You will want to keep it still. I have packed some bandages. I will be back quickly," he told her as he helped her to her feet. Legolas hurried over to his horse and grabbed the saddle bags. **

**As Alex waited for him, Justin and Max reached her.**

"**Oh Alex, I was SO scared that you were going to die! I am SO glad that you are alive!" Max cried as he threw his arms around his older sister and began to sob uncontrollably into her shoulder.**

"**Max, get off me! You are almost 16, and you're acting like a six year old!" Alex exclaimed as she tried to peel herself away from Max's iron grip. But when he finally unwrapped his arms from her waist, Alex's face softened as she observed his terrified, tear-stained face. She put an arm around her little brother's shoulder. "Hey, Max, don't worry. I'm fine. Do I look dead?" She asked him. Max shook his head. She even gave him a little hug. Once Max had strayed away from Alex, Justin gave Alex a large hug. **

"**Hey, you know that I'm glad that your safe, and that I would be very upset if something happened to you," He told gently.**

"**Oh, shut up," Alex said, but the truth was that she was actually glad to be safe in her big brother's arms than at the bottom of the steep drop.**

"**And I never knew you really cared about me," she teased him.**

"**You're my little sister," Justin said with a smile, "Of course I care about you!"**

**Legolas came and bandaged her arm. With a lot of help, Alex mounted Peter's horse, who was much quieter and calmer than Sarasha as Peter mounted Sarasha, and they rode off. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**After three days of hard riding, the travelers came upon a large forest. **

"**What's that?" Susan asked, unsure if she wanted to go in. **

"**That is Mirkwood, the home of my father King Thranduil." Legolas said. "It is very narrow in there; we will need to leave the horses behind." He hopped off his horse. The others followed suit. **

"**Will they be safe?" Lucy asked. **

"**They know the way back to Minas Tirith," Legolas told her. "Now everyone stay close to me and do not go off the path."**

"**Why not?" asked Max.**

"**If you do then you will never get out," Legolas responded. "We need to get moving; Minas Tirith could be attacked again at any moment."**

**After Legolas whispered something to the horses, he led them into the thick forest.**

"**Max stay close to me," Justin commanded. "And don't touch anything," he finished with a glare at Max.**

"**Justin I'm almost 16. You need to stop treating me like a little kid," Max complained.**

"**You'll always be my little brother," Justin said with a smile.**

"**Whatever," Max shot back, but he was smiling too.**

**They walked for about an hour in silence.**

"**Do you get the strange feeling that we're being watched?" Edmund whispered to Susan, who turned around to see if there was anyone.**

"**Don't be silly Ed; we're the only ones here," she replied. **

**Edmund spotted a pair of unusually large eyes staring at him in the dark. "Maybe not." He pointed to the eyes. Susan's eyes widened. **

"**Legolas, are there any other elves who live out here?" She asked.**

**Legolas turned around and looked at her. "There shouldn't be." He looked at the eyes in the dark, suddenly worried. "Everyone, run!" he shouted.**

"**Why?" Max asked.**

"**Those are giant spiders!" Legolas answered. "You must not let yourselves get caught!"**

**The ran, trying to keep on the path, until they had escaped the spiders.**

"**Why doesn't your dad get rid of those?" Max asked.**

"**We have tried," Legolas replied, "But it is impossible to get rid of all of them."**

**After more walking, a gate appeared. Legolas nodded at the guard, who let them in. **

**It was like a totally different place. There were elves everywhere, and the thick foliage was gone. Legolas led them to the throne room, where a tall blond elf who looked almost exactly like Legolas sat. **

"**Father!" Legolas exclaimed.**

"**Legolas! What brings you here?" Thranduil asked.**

"**That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Legolas cleared his throat. "Minas Tirith is being attacked. We fear war. I am on my way to Dale"**

"**War again? Does King Elessar need reinforcements?"**

"**Yes. Do you have any men to spare?" Legolas asked.**

"**I suppose so. Elessar has been a great ally to the elves." Thranduil responded.**

**Legolas smiled. "Thank you father! I have one last favor to ask."**

"**What is it?"**

"**Do you have any horses that my companions and I may use?" he asked.**

"**I think I could spare a few," the king said. "How many do you need?"**

"**Seven."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**After a wonderful feast and a good night's rest, the small party left Mirkwood with new horses and supplies.**

"**How far to Dale?" Peter asked.**

"**Not far. A mere hour's ride," Susan cut in. Peter stared at her.**

"**How did you know that?" he asked. She looked embarrassed.**

"**Thranduil had some old maps and I couldn't help looking at them," she said. "If we're here, we may as well know where we are."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Upon arriving in Dale, Peter told the guards that they needed to see the king right away, and they were escorted to yet another throne room.**

"**Who are you?" the king asked.**

"**We have been sent by his majesty King Estel of Gondor. Minas Tirith is under attack, we are in need of reinforcements," Peter informed the king.**

"**Gondor is our ally; I see no reason why not," the king said.**

"**Thank you, your majesty," Peter said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**I have some bad news," Legolas exclaimed as he walked into the room where the Pevensies and Russos were staying. "I am afraid there have been some bad storms in Gondor; we will need to say here until it is safe to travel."**

"**Aw man," Max said. "What will we do until then?"**

**Peter smiled and picked up his sword. "I have a good idea," he said.**


End file.
